nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Goldhain
Goldhain ist ein Städtchen der Allianz und der zentrale Knotenpunkt im Wald von Elwynn. Es liegt an der Straße, hinter den Grenztoren von Nordhain an den Ufern des Kristallsees, südlich der Hauptstadt Sturmwind. Hier gastierte aller zwei Monate Dunkelmonds Jahrmarkt, samt seiner zahlreichen Attraktionen. Allgemeines Die Wachen von Sturmwind unter Führung von Marschall Dughan arbeiteten indes unermüdlich daran, den Wald von Elwynn sicher zu machen. Doch das war kein Spaziergang, zumal der größte Teil der Armee sonstwo zugange war und sonstwas für irgendwelche Adligen machte. Es war schon schwer, in diesen dunklen Zeiten den Überblick über die Politik zu behalten, doch nun hatten sich Kobolde wie eine Plage in den umliegenden Minen von Elwynn eingenistet, die Bruderschaft der Defias hatte die Grenzen des Waldes unterwandet und überfiel und plünderte nun die Höfe und zu allem Überfluß berichteten Händler, wie Remy "Zweifach", nun obendrein auch noch von Murlocs, die die Bäche und Flüsse im östlichen Elwynn hinaufgeschwommen kamen, die Fische vertrieben und einfache Leute angriffen. Quest 05: Meldung in Goldhain Zur Höhle des Löwen In ganz Goldhain gibt keinen besseren Platz für Ruhe und Entspannung als das Gasthaus "Zur Höhle des Löwen". Jeder Abenteurer, der in diesem Gebiet unterwegs ist, sollte dort ausruhen, wenn ihn die Erschöpfung überkommt. Ruhe und Entspannung für die Müden und Frierenden - das ist der Leitspruch des Inhabers, Gastwirt Farley. Jeder kann sich hier ans Feuer setzen und seine müden Knochen wärmen, während er von den erlesenen Speisen und Getränken kostet. Quest 05: Ruhe und Entspannung Geschichte thumb|250px|Goldhain ([[TCG KS-10 8c)]] In der Endphase des Ersten Krieges standen nur noch zwei Städte zwischen den vorrückenden orkischen Truppen und der Festung Sturmwind. Die beiden Partnerstädte Goldhain und Mondbruch wurden jedoch von der Horde zerstört. Nach dem Zweiten Krieg wurde Goldhain wieder neu aufgebaut. Wissenswertes Wenn Kinder aus Goldhain um sieben Uhr morgens wach sind, mag das nichts Ungewöhnliches sein. Doch mit sechs von ihnen ist etwas Seltsames im Gange. Jeden Morgen bewegen sie sich gemeinsam in einem eigenartigen und unerklärlichen Muster, so als ob eine unsichtbare Kraft zwischen Sturmwind und einem Gebäude in Goldhain sie steuern würde. Kürschnerlehrerin Helene Pelzschneider und Lederverarbeiterin Adele Fädler im Erdgeschoss wirken vollkommen sorglos, denn scheinbar ist ja alles in bester Ordnung. Im Obergeschoss jedoch herrscht eine wesentlich düsterere und unheilvollere Atmosphäre. Wer länger bei diesen Kindern bleibt, stellt seine Nerven auf eine harte Zerreißprobe. Diejenigen, die ihr Verhalten zu Hause beobachtet haben, berichten von seltsamen Geräuschen, Schreien und sogar der Stimme das Alten Gottes C'thun selbst. Blizzard Entertainment: Verwunschenes Azeroth: Schreckliches und Seltsames (26.10.2015) Die unheimlichen Kinder von Goldhain thumb|250px|Die Goldhain-Kinder vor dem [[Tal der Helden in Sturmwind]] Eines der bekannteren aber zugleich auch eines der unheimlichsten Geheimnisse versteckt sich im Wald von Elwynn, gleich vor der Nase der Allianz. Zu diesem „Geheimnis“ reichen den meisten unter Euch nur sechs Namen, um zu erkennen, worum es geht: Dana, Jose, Aaron, Cameron, Lisa und John. Es handelt sich um die Goldhain-Kinder die jeden Tag zwischen 7:00 und 8:00 Uhr morgens Serverzeit ein seltsames und gruseliges Schauspiel abliefern. Die Kinder verlassen das Haus am Kristallsee, und machen einen Spaziergang nach Sturmwind, nach Goldhain, zum Nordhaintal, um dann wieder in ihr Heim zurückzukehren. Die Tour dauert etwa eine Stunde wobei die Kids etwa alle 15 bis 20 Minuten zum nächsten Ort wandern. Sobald sie beim Haus am Kristallsee angekommen sind, steigen sie in den ersten Stock, betreten ihr Zimmer und verschwinden nach einiger Zeit wieder. So weit, so gut, was ist daran besonders? Ungefähr alles! Wenn die Kinder im Gehen innehalten, dann formen sie ein Pentagramm wobei jedes Kind immer die gleiche Position besetzt. Cameron steht immer in der Mitte, Dana beispielsweise immer vorne. Egal wohin die Kids gehen, es kommt immer ein Pentagramm dabei raus, obwohl sie ständig in unterschiedliche Himmelsrichtungen gucken. Gruselig. Davon abgesehen liegt ihr Haus am Kristallsee (im Englischen: Crystal Lake) – so heißt auch der Hauptschauplatz im Horrorfilm Freitag der 13. aus dem Jahr 1980. Im Haus selbst wechselt die Musik von der freundlichen Melodie des Waldes von Elwynn zu einem wesentlich düsteren Thema. Wenn die Kinder in ihrem Zimmer ankommen, löst sich die Pentagramm-Formation auf und jeweils zwei Kids stehen sich gegenüber. Wer geduldig wartet, ob noch etwas passiert, und die Lautsprecher aufgedreht hat, der erlebt nun das Gruseligste von allem, was mit den Kindern zu tun hat. Ihr hört leise Kirchenglocken läuten und eine tiefe, unheimliche Stimme sagt: „Der Tod naht.“ Ihr könnt das nur hören, nicht im Chat nachlesen. Es wird vermutet, dass es sich dabei um die Stimme von C'Thun handelt, wirklich bestätigt ist das nicht. Ebenso wenig ist bestätigt, dass die Kinder von Goldhain eine Anspielung auf die Geschehnisse in der Kurzgeschichte Children of the Corn von Stephen King oder auf die mysteriösen Vorgänge auf dem Horrorfilm The Blair Witch Project aus dem Jahr 1999 seien. * Wo findet Ihr die Kinder von Goldhain? Das Haus der Kinder liegt am Kristallsee (Koordinaten: 46,62) im Wald von Elwynn; im Erdgeschoss findet Ihr zwei Berufstrainer. Wenn die Kinder zu ihrer Tour aufbrechen, dann folgen sie der Hauptstraße nach Sturmwind, dann wieder zurück nach Goldhain und den Pfad hinauf zum Nordhaintal, bevor sie wieder ihr Haus betreten. Buffed.de: Spaß, Mythen und blankes Entsetzen in Azeroth Personen Forscherliga-Tenor Verwandte Themen Quellen Kategorie:Wald von Elwynn